Sci-fiSupernatural
by angelzcry
Summary: Part 1 of the 10 per genre challenge. Camllas
1. Info

**Camllas 10 per genre**

Okay so I'm going to try to finish the 10 per genre challenge (bar the genres Smut and Horror) for the pairing of Cam/Dallas.

Basically it's writing loosely* based on word prompts and can be as short or as long as the author wants. Some are connected, some are not. But if the connection is significant then I'll try to give some sort of indication.

I'll do my best to update every 2 weeks.

(*When I say loosely, I mean _loosely_. Trust me, you'll know it when you see it)


	2. SpiritsSouls

**1. Spirits/Souls**

"Are you really sure we should be here" Rookie asks, frantically looking around the rink."I mean. if one of the other teams, or the camp supervisors saw us. We'd be dead"

Dallas raises his eyebrows before looking to the rest of his team and scoffing.

"Listen Rookie, we do this every Hockey Camp session. It's like Ice Hound law" Dallas reaches into his pocket and brings out a battered puck. "We sneak into the rink and we play with this puck, always this puck."

Rookie still looks uncomfortable and searches the mass of bodies that is his team for another set of eyes that are uneasy as his.

Dallas takes note of this, sighing and pulling the younger player aside before he could discourage any of his other teammates.

As soon as they are out of ear shot, Dallas uses his low voice as a reassuring tool as opposed to a commanding one.

"Look, it's fine okay. We always do this" as Rookie still looks unconvinced, Dallas continues "Okay have you seen the Bring It On movies?"

Rookie avoids his gaze and clears his throat, Dallas rolls his eyes

"Oh please, everyone's seen it. You know how they have that whole Spirit Stick thing." Rookie nods slightly "Well that puck" he looks over at his team passing the object around "is like our Spirit Stick. We have to use it one night at camp, just Ice Hounds, it's like a tradition or whatever"

Rookie's eyebrows crumple for a moment before he tentatively speaks "Isn't the spirit stick not supposed to touch the ground?"

Dallas laughs, a low rumble, "Yeah well, it's a little different for us Saunders. Now get out there"

He pushes their new star forward on his skates.

* * *

**Okay so there's the first one. I'm pretty sure Dallas calls Cam' Rookie' so I just wanted to use that here. **

**Tell me what you think of the story so far in the form of a review. I love me some ego stroking but constructive criticism is also much appreciated. **

**For the first time I'm doing the story as I go and it isn't pre written so I can take suggestions. The next one will be Space.**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	3. Space

**2. Space**

He feels like something from outer space most days. Like an alien. He's here, at a new school, without his own family or friends. His mom reassured him that he would be fine, that he would have his team. But some of those days he feels isolated from them as well.

Maya's (and the 3 other freshman that seem to come with her) affection helps a little. He knows he's got a partner in almost every class and a table to sit with at lunch when the other Ice Hounds are doing something he apparently isn't cool enough for.

Still, he's oohed and aahed at and he kind of wants to tell everyone to just stop sometimes. He missed his home, where people loved and accepted him for just being Cam. Not Cam the Wonderboy.

The sound of his teacher's voice drags him out of his reverie, stumbling over his words to provide an answer to her question.

He stays attentive for a few more minutes before his resolve breaks and he begins to simply stare out of the window into the hallway.

It's quite boring. Just lockers and a water fountain, but it's enough for him to stare at and distract him from of suffocating in a void without oxygen.

The faint sound of sneakers hitting linoleum precedes the appearance of a red and black varsity jacket. An Ice Hound. The person emerges fully and somehow Cam isn't surprised to see their Captain take a long drink (Adams apple bobbing) before leaning back against a blue locker and tapping away at his phone. Cam's still staring when Dallas finally looks up. By the time Cam rationalizes that maybe this would be a good time to turn around, his Captain's brown eyes have already found his.

The older boy offers a nod before he's off to class (or maybe somewhere else, Dallas tends to do whatever he wants) again.

His surprise causes him to react slowly and when he finally smiles, he's just grinning at a locker.

It's okay though.

(Because maybe Dallas can be home for now)

* * *

**First of all thanks so much for the review Degrassi-fan12. It may have seemed insignificant to you but it really motivated me :)**

**Just wanted to say that before I went on**

**Yeah, I don't really like this one that much but,to be honest, I'm not a very scifi person so I'm pretty sure I'll be stumped this whole genre**

**I don't know if Degrassi floors are linoleum, it just sounded nice. I'm almost certain Cam is also a 9th grader but if I'm wrong on any ages please correct me.**

**Tell me what you think of the story so far in the form of a review. I love me some ego stroking but constructive criticism is also much appreciated.**

**For the first time I'm doing the story as I go and it isn't pre written so I can take suggestions. The next one will be Technology/Computers**


	4. TechnologyComputers

**3. Technology/Computers**

Cam waves goodbye to Maya, Tori, Zig and Tristan having already begun their chat session. Today is one of the few days he actually has lunch with his team. He hasn't done so in about a month and even though most of the time his presence is acknowledged- only to be ignored again, he knows that no one is going to treat him like part of the team if he doesn't act like it.

He pulls out his apple and sandwich before quietly seating himself at the rowdy table. Owen glances his way, Luke does the same not too long after, but 2 of their teammates are playing chubby bunny and Cam guesses that's pretty enthralling so the boys offer barely there nods and look away.

Cam finishes his lunch pretty quickly and just awkwardly stares at the nutrition posters in the lunch room before remembering that yeah, there's a crap load of work he needs to get started on and pulling out his bag from underneath the table. He decides on tackling French first as he stares blankly at his book, trying to remember how to conjugate parler.

His attention span quickly dissipates and he's doodling robots in the margins. He isn't sure how long he's been doing it but there's about 3 ½ full bots before there's a tan finger covering the head of one and a low voice from behind him.

"Those are pretty cool"

Cam turns around to find Dallas, attention on Cam's defiled French notes. Before he can fully react his pen is being slipped out of his hands and his team captain takes a seat beside him. Cam looks around and notices the slightly confused expressions of Luke, Owen and a few other guys but the rest are laughing at something or the other. Cam shrugs slightly before pulling out a blue pen from his pencil case. Dallas has already decorated the page with shurikens* and ninjas and even a few robots (though the ones Dallas has created leaves his own drowning in shame).

When the warning bell for the end of lunch sounds, Dallas leans back with a satisfied sigh, surveying their work.

"This is straight up legendary"

Cam laughs lightly "Yeah I guess"

"It could be a kickass videogame don't you think? Robots vs Ninjas"

Cam has to pause a moment from all the stupendous awesomeness.

"Yes!" he says with a bit more vigor than the occasion really calls for.

Dallas smiles for a few moments (big and bright) before his brows furrow.

"I can't make a game"

Cam feels his own mouth form a frown as he takes it in.

"Maya says her sister Katie knows this super smart kid named Connor, maybe he could help"

Dallas' smile returns as he claps Cam on the back "Good thinking Rookie, meet me in front of the rink right after school, we will _so_ make this happen."

Cam nods, not quite believing the events that had just taken place

...

"What do you mean you can't do it?"

The exasperation in Dallas' tone is making him sound a bit whiny, but Cam guesses the older boy wasn't expecting that. He couldn't say he was either.

"Well that's not accurate," the bespectacled boy answers evenly "I _can_ do it. I just refuse to."

"What why?"

An even whinier voice comes up and Cam realizes that it's his own. He clears his throat and speaks at a lower register "I mean, why won't you do it?"

"I don't know you, and from what I've heard about you at least," the boy looks at Dallas who looks just a bit embarrassed "I've concluded that I don't want to"

That is all Connor offers before he walks away from the 2 hockey players.

"Well that sucks" Dallas speaks up

"Yeah" Cam sighs with a slight twitch of the mouth. He was actually a bit (or maybe a load) more excited about this than he'd care to admit.

"Well, at least we made a kickass doodle thingy. And you know, memories and all that" Dallas says, returning to his usual confident attitude before he too walks away.

...

Cam ends up staying up until midnight working on his French alone.

(And if he tears the wonderfully chaotic page out of his notebook and stashes it with the things he plans to take back home then who's business is it but his?)

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this one, definitely more than the Space one, ugh. Again, I apologize to people who came here expecting serious Scifi, I am extremely uneducated in the genre so I'm kind of just writing whatever the hell I want to be honest. I almost didn't update because I was busy most of the weekend and no ome even reads this anyway but I decided I'd honor my commitment, even if nobody cares**

**Tell me what you think of the story so far in the form of a review. I love me some ego stroking but constructive criticism is also much appreciated.**

**For the first time I'm doing the story as I go and it isn't pre written so I can take suggestions. The next one will be Robots and omg wtf I _just_ saw that. Guess the next one will probably be a continuation of this then.**


	5. Robots

Dallas knows people get confused when they learn he's taking a computer science course. He's learned to stop caring. He likes it and he's pretty damn good at it too. And that's all that should matter really. But in moments like this? When his teacher is explaining codes he just can't wrap his head around and his focus zones in and out without control? Yeah, he starts thinking maybe those people were right.(And it reminds him that though he's doing exceptionally well in the course he's still not advanced enough to make the freaking _revolutionary_game he and Rookie thought of)

He vaguely registers the word 'robot' and his attention is captured once again

* * *

**This is the wrost thing I've ever written yet I don't think I can find a fuck to give. No feedback can be a real buzzkill. This fic/challenge is on hiatus**


End file.
